Klown Ray Guns
The Klown Ray Guns are rayguns used by the Killer Klowns in the 1988 sci-fi/horror comedy movie Killer Klowns from Outer Space. These pistols are designed with different powers and elemental properties of extraterrestrial origin and they were used to capture living beings and trap them inside thick, strong, and unbreakable balloons as well as to turn them into Cotton Candy Cocoons. History On a Friday night at the sleepy American Southwestern town of Crescent Cove, California, a large spaceship in the shape of a circus tent lands on the backyard of farmer Gene Green's house. Green, thinking that it was Hailey's Comet, goes to investigate the tent along with his pet dog Pooh Bear. However, Pooh is captured by Jumbo, one of the Klowns with a net. Green is enraged that his dog has been abducted and tries to sabotage the spaceship, but gets electrocuted for a short while, realizing that this "circus tent" is wired. Jumbo spots the farmer and kills him with a Klown Ray Gun that was switched to turning the man into a lifeless cotton candy-like cocoon for consumption. Later on in the film, one of the Klowns named Spike is seen entertaining a man with a puppet show. The show is about a male wanting to kiss a female who doesn't want to kiss him. So, she takes out a ray gun and shoots him with it. When the man laughs, Spike takes out his cotton candy cocoon gun to trap him inside a cocoon. Then, Spike laughs evily. Meanwhile, at a drug store, two Klowns named Rudy and Shorty use cocoon guns to kill two people off-screen. Next, another Klown named Bibbo is carrying a pizza box for a teenage girl who didn't order. Shorty pops out of the pizza box, shocking the girl, and then uses his cotton candy cocoon gun to encase her inside a cotton candy cocoon. Then, another Klown named Fatso gives a Valentine's Day card to woman, whom doesn't notice that Fatso was about to kill her with his cotton candy gun. Later on at prison, after killing Sergeant Curtis Mooney by slamming his face against metal bars with a party horn, Jumbo murders two prisoners (off-screen) with his cocoon gun in cold blood. During the Klown Parade scene, a Klown uses a cotton candy gun to trap a young man inside a cocoon. Then, the Klown Slim uses his balloon ray gun to trap teenage girl Debbie Stone inside a giant red-and-yellow balloon. Next, Debbie's boyfriend Mike Tobacco arrives with brothers Paul and Rich Terenzi in an ice cream van, only to find the Klown Kar parked right next to Debbie's apartment building. Slim, recognizing Mike as the human who tried to ram him over for using the Tyrannosaurus shadow puppet to swallow people, gets inside the Klown Kar. Mike and the Terenzi Brothers see Debbie screaming for help inside the unbreakable balloon strapped outside the Klown Kar, forcing Mike to chase Slim in order to rescue her. Slim takes off takes off very quickly with Mike, the Terenzi Brothers and Captain Dave Hanson. Slim and the four other Klowns (Rudy, Chubby, Bibbo and Shorty) arrive to an amusement park where the Big Top had landed on Earth. They kill a security guard at an amusement park outside the town of Crescent Cove by throwing Acid Pies at him. Inside the spaceship, Hanson frees Debbie by shooting at the balloon with his revolver. Gallery Images The Killer Klowns.jpg|The Killer Klowns The Klown Puppets.jpg|The Klown Puppets Cotton Candy Cocoon.jpg|A Cotton Candy Cocooon Klown Balloon.jpg|A Klown Balloon Videos Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1 11) Movie CLIP - What in Tarnation's Going On Here? (1988) HD Killer Klowns from Outer Space (3 11) Movie CLIP - Deadly Puppet Show (1988) HD Killer Klowns from Outer Space (7 11) Movie CLIP - Clown Invasion (1988) HD Killer Klowns from Outer Space (8 11) Movie CLIP - Capturing Debbie (1988) HD Killer Klowns from Outer Space (10 11) Movie CLIP - Escaping the Circus (1988) HD Trivia *Its possible the Killer Klowns were going to turn women into female Killer Klowns with the Balloon Ray Guns. Category:Weapons Category:Contradictory Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Genocide Category:Technology